yandere_simulatorfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:AgataTheNinja/Yuriko Fukusaku
'''Yuriko "Yuri" Fukusaku '''to 17-letnia uczennica Akademi High School. Wygląd Yuriko jest wysoką, obfitobiustą dziewczyną. Ma zgrabną sylwetkę, jasną skórę oraz duże, brązowe oczy. Naturalny kolor jej włosów to czerń, jednak japonce nigdy się on nie podobał. Gdy wchodziła w okres nastoletniego buntu lubiła eksperymentować z włosami i ciągle zmieniała ich kolor. Obecnie regularnie farbuje je na ciemnoniebieski kolor, gdyż uważa, iż to w nim wygląda najlepiej. Ma mniej więcej taką fryzurę. Do szkoły ubiera się w zwykły mundurek, taki jaki noszą wszystkie uczennice Akademi High School. W domu zwykle nosi jakiś t-shirt, jeansy i trampki. Nie przepada za sukienkami oraz spódniczkami, podczas wyboru stroju nie zwraca uwagi na najnowsze trendy, tylko na wygodę. Dziewczyna nie maluje się ani przesadnie się nie stroi. Jedynym dodatkiem jaki nosi jest złota bransoletka, którą dostała kiedyś na urodziny od Yandere-chan. W przyszłości chciałaby zrobić sobie tatuaż. Charakter Fukusaku jest na ogół wesołą, miłą i energiczną osobą. Z jej twarzy prawie nigdy nie schodzi uśmiech. Ma niezwykłą zdolność zjednywania sobie ludzi, a zawieranie znajomości przychodzi jej nader łatwo. Uwielbia się śmiać, posiada duże poczucie humoru. Sztukę rozładowywania napiętej atmosfery opanowała do perfekcji. Kiedy zobaczy, że ktoś jest smutny za wszelką cenę próbuje takiego człowieka rozweselić. Jest optymistką, zawsze myśli pozytywnie. Nie boi się wyzwań. Cechuje ją także upartość, jeśli coś sobie postawi to nie spocznie dopóki nie osiągnie danego celu, nawet jeśli wydaje się to niewykonalne. Nie przejmuje się swoją przyszłością, żyje chwilą. Jest pozytywnie zakręcona, kocha się bawić i śmiać. Szczerze? Nie obchodzi ją nauka, ma dosyć słabe oceny (Ale nigdy jeszcze nie zostawała na drugi rok w tej samej klasie) i czasami zdarza jej się spać na lekcjach. Tutaj też wychodzi na jaw jej kolejna cecha - lenistwo. Nie uczy się na sprawdziany ani kartkówki, a zadania domowe spisuje od innych osób z klasy. Wierzy w zjawiska paranormalne i często szuka dowodów na ich istnienie. Od wczesnego dzieciństwa ma wysoką samoocenę i jest bardzo pewna siebie. Mimo wszystko, Yuri posiada także swoją mroczną stronę. Jest okropnie pamiętliwa oraz mściwa. Gdy jakaś osoba ją zrani lub nadużyje jej zaufania dziewczyna skreśla ją już na zawsze. Nigdy nie przyjmuje przeprosin, a takiego człowieka już do końca życia traktuje jak wroga. Wiele znajomych mówi jej, że niebieskowłosa czasami ich przeraża. Yuriko ma "obsesję" na punkcie wszelakich horrorów oraz gore, potrafi o nich rozprawiać godzinami. Nie brzydzi jej widok martwych ciał ani krwi. Zdarza jej się czasem wyobrażać sceny, podczas których jej wrogowie umierają w męczarniach. Jest sadystką, podoba jej się widok cierpiących lub umierających osób, lecz utrzymuje to w tajemnicy przed innymi ludźmi. Dziewczyna zrobi wszystko dla Ayano i nie omieszka posunąć się nawet do okropnych czynów, aby Aishi była szczęśliwa. Życiorys Urodziła 4 maja. Jej rodzice od zawsze traktowali ją jak powietrze, była dla nich tylko niepotrzebnym ciężarem. Najbardziej liczyła się dla nich kariera. Z tego względu małą Yuriko wychowywały opiekunki. Była ruchliwym, żywiołowym, niegrzecznym oraz sprawiającym kłopoty wychowawcze dzieckiem. Wszystko musiała wiedzieć i często wścibiała nos w nieswoje sprawy. Zachowywała się ordynarnie w stosunku do dorosłych. Nie było dnia, w którym czegoś nie przeskrobała. (Raz np. rzucała w okna swoich sąsiadów jajkami) Cało to zachowanie wzięło się z chęci zwrócenia na siebie uwagi rodzicieli. Niestety, rodzice w dalszym ciągu mieli swoją córkę w zadzie. Z biegiem lat dziewczynka stała się dużo bardziej miła, ale nadal zdarzało się wpadać w kłopoty. Miała dużo koleżanek i kolegów, praktycznie cały swój wolny czas spędzała na zabawach z rówieśnikami. Relacje Tomoko i Keisuke Fukusaku Dziewczyna praktycznie nie ma kontaktu z rodzicami. Oboje pracują w wielkiej korporacji. Codziennie spędzają 16 godzin w pracy, a po powrocie do domu od razu idą spać. Nie interesują się córką i prawie w ogóle z nią nie rozmawiają. Czasami tylko zamienią z nią kilka słów podczas jakiegoś święta. Fukusaku z jednej strony nienawidzi swojego ojca i matki, a z drugiej strony jest bardzo spragniona ich miłości. Ma im za złe, że kariera jest dla nich ważniejsza od niej. Nie powiedziała im o swojej odmiennej orientacji, gdyż kilka razy słyszała jak małżeństwo (A szczególnie matka) rzucało obelgi pod adresem homoseksualistów. Ayano Aishi Ich znajomość zaczęła się, kiedy obie były świeżo upieczonymi licealistkami. Już pierwszego dnia uwagę Yuriko przykuła dziwna dziewczyna - nie utrzymywała kontaktów z innymi uczniami i izolowała się od klasy. Zachowywała się nienaturalnie, a każda jej emocja sprawiała wrażenie wymuszonej. Nasza bohaterka pomyślała, że może jej koleżanka jest smutna i cierpi z powodu samotności. Postanowiła ją poznać. Była zwyczajna przerwa. Tajemnica dziewczyna siedziała na ławce, która znajdowała się na korytarzu i obserwowała innych uczniów. Oczywiście była sama. Furusaku przysiadła się do niej, po czym rozpoczęła rozmowę. Na dzień dobry zarzuciła tematem o...pogodzie. Od tego dnia nastolatki spędzały razem praktycznie każdą przerwę. Miały wiele tematów do rozmów. Często wymieniały się mangami i wybierały na przejażdżki rowerowe. Ayano dawała Yuri korepetycje z fizyki, która była znienawidzonym przedmiotem niebieskiej. Yuriko z początku usilnie próbowała przełamać wrodzoną introwersję Aishi przedstawiając jej swoje inne koleżanki. Czarnowłosa wytłumaczyła jej, jednak, iż nie odczuwa potrzeby zawierania przyjaźni z innymi uczniami oraz, że jeśli będzie chciała kogoś poznać to sama poczyni w tym celu odpowiednie kroki. Furusaku uszanowała zdanie swojej przyjaciółki. Yuriko stała się dla Ayano niezwykle ważną osobą. Była pierwszym człowiekiem, na którego się otworzyła i pozwoliła jej poznać takie uczucia jak radość, przyjaźń lub przywiązanie. Yandere traktowała ją jak najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Ufała jej bezgranicznie. Furusaku natomiast z biegiem czasu zaczęła czuć do Aishi coś więcej...uczucie, które daleko wykraczało poza zwykłą przyjaźń. Miłość. Nie chciała jej tego wyznać, gdyż bała się, że jeśli Aishi ją odtrąci to będzie koniec ich znajomości. Kiedy tylko słyszała głos czarnowłosej w jej brzuchu pojawiała się "motylki", a policzki dziewczyny co raz częściej robiły się czerwone w obecności ukochanej. Ta niepozorna, niczym niewyróżniająca się "dziwaczka" stała się sensem jej życia. Kochała ją bezgranicznie i mogła dla niej zrobić dosłownie wszystko. Niestety Ayano była w 100% hetero, a sama nie miała pojęcia o uczuciach przyjaciółki. Na domiar złego dla biednej Yuri na horyzoncie pojawił się rywal - Taro Yamada, najpopularniejszy chłopak w szkole, którego czarnowłosa nazywała "Senpai'em". Zakochała się w nim od pierwszego wejrzenia i od razu podzieliła się tym z Fukusaku. Niebieska była z jednej strony zrozpaczona, a z drugiej bardzo chciała żeby obiekt jej westchnień był szczęśliwy. Postanowiła robić dobrą minę do złej gry i pomóc ukochanej zdobyć serce chłopaka. Yuriko zachęcała Aishi, aby ta przełamała nieśmiałość i odważyła się spędzać czas z Taro. Nadała jej żartobliwe przezwisko "Yandere-chan" z powodu jej obsesyjnej miłości do Yamady. Oprócz tego niebieska zaaranżowała nawet kilka spotkań między parą. Szkoda tylko, że kiedy Yandere wariowała, że szczęścia na "randkach", Yuriko nie mogła powstrzymać łez. W pewnym momencie w liceum zaczęli ginąć ludzie, zwykle dziewczyny. Policjanci ze wszystkich sił próbowali wytropić zabójcę, niestety na marne. Psychopata nie zostawiał żadnych śladów zbrodni. Wszyscy uczniowie byli okropnie przerażeni, wszyscy poza Yuriko. Dziewczyna ku zdziwieniu wszystkich oświadczyła, że nie dopóki nie jest zagrożona morderca jej nie obchodzi. Już wkrótce dziewczyna poznała okropną prawdę... Odkąd Yuri dowiedziała się, że to Yandere-chan jest zabójcą, jej przewróciło się do góry nogami. Podjęła decyzję - postanowiła wspierać Ayano w pozbywaniu się rywalek o serce Senpai'a. Układ był taki - Yuriko dzięki swojej charyzmie zdobywa zaufanie kolejnych dziewczyn i zwabia je do mieszkania rodziny Aishi gdzie jej przyjaciółka morduje je z zimną krwią i nierzadko torturuje. Yuriko pomaga także psychopatce w tuszowaniu śladów morderstw. Sama Fukusaku nigdy nie bierze czynnego udziału w zabójstwach i tylko się im przygląda. Patrzenie na co raz to bardziej wymyślne śmierci koleżanek sprawiać jej radość. Sądzi nawet, iż obłąkana Yandere cała we krwi to najpiękniejszy widok na świecie. Na co dzień wraz z Aishi udają normalne uczennice liceum. Nie obawia się konsekwencji za swoje czyny, najważniejsze dla niej jest szczęście Ayano. JEJ Ayano. Taro Yamada Yuriko nigdy nie rozumiała dlaczego jest dziewczyny go tak uwielbiają. Według niej jest zwykłym, niezbyt urodziwym chłopakiem. Ponadto nastolatka uważa, iż Yamada jest sztywny jak kij od szczotki i nie umie się bawić. Mimo całej niechęci jaką do niego pała (W końcu można powiedzieć, że "Senpai" jest jej rywalem) Yuri jest dla niego miła i próbuje "spiknąć" chłopaka i Ayano. Sam Taro lubi niebieską i uważa ją za bardzo sympatyczną dziewczynę. Jest zdziwiony tym, że tak dwa różne charaktery jak Yandere i Yuri mogą się przyjaźnić. Info-chan Fukusaku zna ją z opowieści Yandere, ale sama nigdy jej nie spotkała. Ciekawi ją skąd Info-chan wie tyle o innych uczniach. Intryguje ją jej osoba i chciałaby kiedyś się z nią spotkać. Pippi Osu Pippi to przyjaciółka niebieskowłosej z Klubu Gier. Obie dogadują się świetnie, a z racji podobnych charakterów prawie nigdy się nie kłócą. Lubią rywalizować razem w różnych grach komputerowych. Yuri w pewien sposób podziwia gamerkę z powodu jej dużej mądrości. Gdy ma jakiś problem to często zwraca się do niej o radę. Cieszy się, iż Osu ma innego chłopaka niż Senpai, gdyż gdyby Pippi była zakochana w Yamadzie to Yuriko wraz z Ayano musiałyby ją pozbawić życia. Midori Gurin W budowie. Oka Ruto W budowie. Ryoba Aishi W budowie. Daisuke Aishi Imię taty Yandere nie jest znane, więc sama mu je wymyśliłam. Jeśli zostanie ono ujawnione to po prostu je zmienię. W budowie. Cytaty Kiedyś się jakieś pojawią. Inne informacje *Jej ulubione anime to Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. Najbardziej lubi z niego Shion Sonozaki, która trochę przypomina jej Ayano. **Ponadto Yuri uwielbia serię filmów gore Królik Doświadczalny. *Bardzo lubi grać w gry - najchętniej w powieści wizualne, strzelanki oraz horrory. *Prowadzi kanał na Youtube o nazwie "Yuri The Yangire". Oczywiście taki kanał nie istnieje. :3 Jego nazwa wzięła się od tego, iż japonka najczęściej nagrywa na nim let's play'e z gier typu horror. *Charakter dziewczyny jest połączeniem Deredere i w pewnym stopniu Yandere. *Jej "theme song" to Drowning Pool - Bodies. *Często miewa koszmary senne. *Uwielbia śpiewać, chociaż w ogóle jej to nie wychodzi. *Boi się psów, a w szczególności tych dużych. *Ma zaburzenia psychiczne o czym wie tylko w niewielkim stopniu Ayano. Przypisy Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Fanon